


How to join a pack

by Crowroth



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Derek is a Good Alpha, Dhampir erica, Erica is not a wolf, He has no shame, Jakal Jackson, M/M, Magic, Magical Lydia Martin, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Necromancy, Nymph Lydia, Stiles Is Awkward, WIP, Werecat Allison, Werecat Isaac, vampire!Stiles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5003395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowroth/pseuds/Crowroth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and his coven go through many obstacles including:<br/>Gaining the Pack's trust<br/>Ignoring feelings for said pack<br/>Keeping a distance<br/>And killing. Lots and lots of killing.<br/>-or-<br/>The one where even though he's over 300 years old, Stiles still doesn't know how to act around people. God bless Lydia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to join a pack

**Author's Note:**

> Idk where this came from and I also have no idea how long this is going to be or what the plot is haha. But THERE WILL BE A PLOT. This is unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine. Enjoy. Oh and if you want to make art, it would be graciously accepted. Thank you for following my crazy adventure.

Stiles' vampire coven is the most nefarious coven in all of North America, although he was the only vampire in the coven and there's also the fact that there are only three people in the coven, including him. 

Of course, people have tried to join, but Stiles' trust doesn't go further than his two girls. Erica, the Dhampir is the most bloodthirsty out of all of them, which is funny because she doesn't live off of blood.

The dhampir thrives from negative emotions, much like a nogitsune would. She's the weapons expert, mostly because she's the only one who doesn't have magic by her side. She's been with Stiles since he was turned, 300 years ago. Stiles had been newly turned and very dangerous. Erica had found him huddled in an alleyway crying and near hysterics. She tried to help him and was told to stay back, but she was persistent.

Stiles had lashed out and attacked her. He meant to kill her, just like he had killed his father, but the venom on his teeth turned her instead of killing her. She stuck by his side ever since, no matter how many times Stiles tried to get rid of her. And over the years, she grew on Stiles. 

The other member of the coven is Lydia, underworld nymph and goddess of Stiles' life. She had been a target of one of Stiles' bounties, but when Stiles saw her, he was instantly mesmerized. And shot down. Hard. Stiles had been sad to kill her, but she just stated that she'd come back immediately because of her demon owner.

She had offered to give Stiles 1000 years of service if he freed her, which he immediately did, killing her demon owner and having Erica almost killed in the process. After being freed, Lydia had joined their coven, much to Erica's displeasure. Lydia was the most calculating of the coven and often used her dark powers during battle.

And there was Stiles. Vampire-Witch and bounty extraordinaire. They're known for always getting the job done.

And here they were, present day, in Beacon Hills negotiating with the Alpha of the famous Hale pack to stake residence in their land.

The Alpha was glaring at him, but Stiles wasn't paying attention. He let his gaze travel across his broad shoulders and his strong biceps that he wouldn't mind dragging his tongue over. His thoughts were interrupted by Lydia strongly elbowing him.

"Hmm. Yes?" He asked, taking a break from wondering how his skin tastes. "I said: your coven has quite the name. It would look particularly bad if I let you all stay", Alpha Hale stated.

"Yes, I know. But we've decided to retire from that life and at least try to live a normal life", Stiles said. "A life as normal as three extremely powerful beings can have?" Alpha Hale asked, raising a very expressive eyebrow.

"Precisely", Stiles started, " Listen Alpha Hale. We only seek refuge in your territory. We'll try not to interfere with anything and we'll stay out of your way. We'll even help you if you call on our services", He finished.

Alpha Hale 'hmmd' before speaking. "State your name, species and abilities", He demanded, folding his arms over his chest. Stiles was surprised by the sudden demand, but decided to roll with it.

"Oh, well, this is Erica. She's a Dhampir who survives off of negative emotions. She has enhanced reflexes and senses. She also has a fine knowledge of weapons", Stiles started, gesturing to Erica who gave a smile and a short wave. 

"And this is the amazing Lydia. She's an underworld nymph. She has an affinity for necromantic magic and has a Death sense and an ability to interact with the other side. She's also incredibly smart and a great strategist", Stiles said, pointing to Lydia who stood straighter and looked the Alpha straight in the eye.

"And I'm Stiles. Fully fledged vampire. I live from drinking blood. I have enhanced senses and reflexes. Faster than a wolfs'. My magic is what lets me walk in the sunlight. I have a strong affinity for all fields of magic. Necromantic, elemental, illusion, you name it. I'm also over 300 years old, so I'm way stronger than a fledgling", Stiles finished, opening his arms in a welcoming gesture.

Alpha Hale nodded and gestured to his pack standing behind him. "These are my betas. Werewolf Scott and his mate, Thunder Kitsune Kira", he gestured to a puppy-looking man and a gorgeous asian woman, who both gave smiles. "Then there is Jackson, werejakal", he said, pointing to a man with a gorgeous face scrunched up in a scowl.

"Then there's Isaac and his mate Allison, both werecats", he showcased two brunettes who looked like god himself sculpted them from marble.

"This is my second, Boyd and werewolf", he gestured to a burly looking man with a passive face. "And I'm Derek, Alpha werewolf of the Hale pack", He finished.

Stiles nodded and smiled. "Nice to meet you all. So may we stay?" The vampire asked. Derek looked deep in thought as he contemplated the question before he stood straight and turned his gaze on Stiles.

"You may."


End file.
